Complicado
by Mizo Lucy
Summary: Kagome al fin esta con la persona que ama.. ¿Sera eso cierto?... Vaya problema
1. Kagome

**.**

**¡Hola Hola!**

**Bueno ya que sigo pensando el seguimiento de mi otra historia, esto se me vino a la mente y bueno ya que lo escribí, lo leí y me gusto como quedo, pues ya decidí ponerlo aquí, no se aun si solo será esto o tendrá alguna secuencia, pero mientras aquí se los dejo para que me den su opinión.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes que aparecerán aquí no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**-Diálogos-**

"_Pensamientos"_

.

**.**

_**Versión Kagome**_

Aunque me guste estar con mis amigos en su época y tenga a Inuyasha conmigo, que hasta ahora aún no puedo creer que me escogiera a mí sobre Kikyo, actualmente todo es más que tranquilo al no tener a Naraku persiguiéndonos a cada momento por ver quien obtiene la perla de Shikon. Alrededor de nosotros se puede ya respirar un aire sereno.

Me costó trabajo pero pude convencer a los muchachos de que tenía que regresar a mi época, con mi familia, no estaría para siempre solo sería mientras les explicaba lo que había pasado y los planes a futuro que ahora tenía con Inuyasha ¿Sorprendidos? El después de aclarar sus sentimientos me dijo que me amaba y que si yo aceptaba, le gustaría pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, yo no cabía de felicidad, siempre lo que tanto había esperado y por lo cual había sufrido demasiado, se cumplía y yo sin pensarlo más, acepte como pequeña niña enamorada.

Ahora que ya me encuentro en mi casa, pude descansar con un buen baño caliente y poder recostarme en mi mullida cama, pero ahora después de cenar vine aquí bajo el árbol sagrado, él sabe todo lo que he pasado para llegar a donde estoy ahora y hoy será testigo de lo que pienso y siento en estos momentos eso me ayudaría para saber que debería hacer con todo esto.

Me siento bajo la protección de sus ramas de forma que no eviten mi visión a aquel astro que me ilumina, que me brinda su luz en esta noche, no puedo dejar de admirarla me recuerda tanto a "Él", algo tan misterioso, tan deslumbrante y magnifico, tan lejano y distante… Inalcanzable; el viento se abre paso llegando hasta mí, haciendo volar mi cabello, pero no me molesta realmente es re confortable, no quiero simplemente dejar de ver lo único que en estos momentos puede recordármelo.

Sé que se preguntaran como llegue a esto y la verdad ni yo misma lo sé, solo paso… Tal vez todo empezó después de que Inuyasha me dijo lo que sentía o tal vez fue antes y yo no lo sabía.

.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era un hermoso día, se sentía tan bien que sin que los demás lo notaran salió, no pensó a donde dirigirse solo camino entre el bosque se sentía ya en libertad, no más peleas, no más tenerse que ocultar por cualquier peligro, ahora podía salir como ahora, no se dio cuenta y llego hasta un lago, se sentó en la orilla y metió los pies refrescándose, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más estaba ahí y la observaba._

_**-Humana- **__la vio dar un brinco y mirar en su dirección __**- ¿Qué haces aquí? – **__usando el mismo tono frio conocido._

_No sabía porque pero su presencia la ponía nerviosa, quizá porque el yokai imponía ante cualquiera, esa mirada que siempre carecía de sentimientos, ni que decir de ese porte tan lleno de orgullo que no podías dejar de admirar cada vez que lo encontrabas en tu camino, que en estos casos era muy frecuenta ya que no se alejaba mucho de la aldea, seguramente por Rin__** – Yo… Solo paseaba – **__fue lo que pudo atinar a decir, simplemente se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, ese color ámbar que la atraía y hacia perderse._

_**-Hmm…-**__ Oh ese monosílabo tan conocido y tan simple, que la hizo volver a la realidad, volteo a ver sus pies en el agua se había sonrojado por pensar en lo perfecto que era, frunció el ceño ¿Perfecto? En que estaba pensando, volvió la mirada y ya no lo vio en el lugar, no supo porque en ese momento se sintió triste, ni siquiera hizo el intento de ocultarlo __**–Sesshomaru…-**__ Simplemente su nombre se le escapo en un susurro._

_El nombrado se había sentado en una de las rocas que estaban cerca de ahí, por lo cual pudo escuchar su llamado, pero hubo algo en el que lo inquieto, pero no lo mostraría __**- ¿Qué sucede? –**__ La vio girar muy rápido, con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro y un sonrojo que solo silenciosamente admitiría que se veía tierna __**- ¿Y? – **_

_¿No se había ido? ¿Qué hacia ahí? Preguntas que se repetían en su mente ¿Ahora qué le diría? Ante su mirada expectante ella se sentía descubierta __**– Yo… -**__ No sabía que decir, ni si quiera sabia porque lo había llamado __**- ¿Por qué odias tanto a los humanos? –**__ Se golpeó mentalmente, fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento._

_Él no dijo nada solo la observaba tratando de comprender a donde iba esa pregunta, la vio levantarse, seguramente pensaba que no contestaría __**– Los humanos son inferiores –**__ fue cuando de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron __**– Hay pocos que valen la pena rescatar.**_

_Fue cuando algo en su mirada cambio todo, en aquel instante recordó las veces que casi moría pero siempre al último segundo era rescatada por él yokai, lo vio levantarse y por un momento sintió que el aire le faltaba, su corazón se aceleró, pensó que se le escaparía __**– Yo… Debo irme -**__ no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí, tal vez su mente o todo le estaba jugando una mala broma, echó a correr siendo seguida por la mirada del ambarino._

_Él tampoco sabía que había pasado, esa mirada inocente, que siempre reflejaba todo lo que sentía, tan cálida, todo lo contrario a la suya, miro el lugar donde antes había estado ella, era verdad si a él se le comparaba con la Luna, ella sería como el Sol, con su sola presencia podía calentar el corazón de cualquiera, se alejó del lugar molesto, no debería pensar en esas tonterías._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

.

Después de eso, pude pensar más claramente y llegue a la conclusión de que todo había sido un juego del destino, de igual manera no sé por qué pero empecé a evitar a donde pudiera encontrarme con él y fue a los pocos días que Inuyasha se me declaro, yo siempre he estado enamorada de él y al saber que me correspondía no tuve que pensar nada y lo acepte. Desde ese momento siempre estamos juntos, me cuida y me muestra su lado tierno, es todo un caballero, todo lo que una chica quisiera tener a su lado para siempre.

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar a mi Inuyasha, hasta es sorprendente porque ya no es tan alocado y ya no molesta a Shippo, bueno ya no siente presión de algún tipo, me recuerda lo feliz que estaba cuando me pidió frente a todos que me quedara siempre con él.

.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ese día me levante como cualquier otro, por muy raro que parecía tenía un extraño presentimiento, que se hizo más notorio cuando no encontraba a mis amigos en la aldea, así que decidí caminar por los alrededores esperando su regreso, tal vez algún yokai había aparecido por las cercanías, aunque todo termino no faltaba quien viniera a querer causar problemas._

_Fue entonces cuando pude ver a Kirara a lo lejos, se me hizo raro no ver a Sango con ella, estaba transformada lo cual me hizo sospechar en que algo iba mal, movía la cabeza intentando decirme algo._

_**-¿Sucedió algo Kirara?-**__ su insistencia me preocupo así que subí a su lomo y deje que me llevara, no fue muy lejos y mi sorpresa fue que estaban todos ahí, Inuyasha, el Monje Miroku, sango, Shippo, la anciana Kaede, incluso Rin estaba ahí, no me cuadraba nada de lo que veía, todos tenían cara de felicidad e Inuyasha se veía nervioso o eso me pareció._

_**-¿Qué sucede aquí?-**__ Nadie decía nada todos volteaban a ver al hanyo __**- ¿Inuyasha?**_

_Al nombrarlo se tensó, respiro hondo antes de acercarse y ponerse frente a mí __**– Kagome yo…- **_

_**-Vamos Inuyasha solo tienes que decirlo-**__ Se escuchó desde atrás, era Shippo con cara divertida._

_**-¡Ah Cállate enano!-**__ sea lo que sea le costaba decirlo __**– Kagome yo quería… quiero pedirte algo –**__ tomo mis manos entre las suyas y fue en ese momento que mi corazón se aceleró y solo pude asentir para que prosiguiera con lo que iba a decir __**– Yo te amo Kagome y quisiera que te quedaras aquí conmigo – **_

_Al oír aquello me quede en shock, mi mente iba procesando lo que acababa de decir, se me escaparon algunas lágrimas y solo en ese momento pude abrazarlo __**– Creí que nunca lo dirías –**__ el me envolvió en sus brazos y fue cuando todos gritaron y empezaron a aplaudir, voltee a verlos y sonreí, lo que no esperaba es que en ese momento Sesshomaru estaba ahí, con una mirada que no pude descifrar y en esa fracción de segundo algo dentro de mí se estrujo, lo vi alejarse con Rin siguiéndolo murmurándole algo, pero el parecía ignorarla._

_**-¿Qué ocurre Kagome? –**__ La voz de la exterminadora me regreso a la realidad._

_**-No es nada Sango-**__ No sé si quería convencerla a ella o a mí, pero no estaba resultando bien._

_Me miro tratando de averiguar algo __**– Por ahora te dejare así, pero después tu y yo vamos a tener una larga platica –**__ le sonreí y asentí, es una buena amiga y ella seguramente me ayudara a saber que sucede conmigo._

_**-¡Ah celebrar!-**__ Gritaron todos juntos, hoy no me preocuparía más por eso y celebraría con ellos, ya mañana seria otro día._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**.**_

Después de todo el alboroto y las felicitaciones de todos nuestros amigos, nuestra relación fue fluyendo muy bien, pero siempre estaba ese algo que me preocupaba, después de siempre ver a Sesshomaru por los alrededores, simplemente desde ese día no volvió, su presencia que aunque lejana la sentía siempre tan cerca, Rin me buscaba para no estar sola, ella también lo extrañaba.

Sé que no debería sentir lo que siento, pero es simplemente inevitable, Inuyasha no se ha dado cuenta o al menos no me ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto, unos días después se me ocurrió salir a caminar esperando encontrármelo de nuevo, que me mirara una vez más, poder escuchar su voz, simplemente saber que se encuentra bien, seré masoquista…

Los días pasaron y nada, me estaba dando por vencida, mi último paseo, el lugar donde tal vez todo comenzó, el lago, recuerdo que ese día Inuyasha no quería acompañar a Miroku, pero yo lo convencí de que fuera que todo estaría bien y así fue que pude dirigirme al lugar.

.

_**Flash Back**_

_Corría como si la vida dependiera de ello, algo le decía que podría estar allí, estaba dejando actuar todo menos su conciencia, no quería pensar si estaba bien o si estaba mal, solo tenía una cosa en mente y era verlo._

_Llego a la orilla del Lago agitada, mirando a todos lados, para darse cuenta que estaba completamente sola, entristeció, se dejó caer en el pasto envolviendo sus piernas con sus brazos, quería llorar, oculto su cara, los sonidos del bosque silenciaban poco los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios._

_Cuando pudo levantar la vista el sol se estaba ocultando, había perdido la noción del tiempo, seguramente estarían preocupados por ella, se acercó al lago y lavo su cara, borrando cualquier rastro de sus lágrimas, cuando termino vio su reflejo, sus ojos se mantenían algo rojos, noto otro reflejo en el lado contrario, levanto la vista para toparse con esos ojos color ámbar que anhelaba._

_**-Sesshomaru…- **__se levantó de golpe, quería correr y abrazarlo, pero como se lo tomaría él, tal vez ni siquiera la dejara acercarse._

_Camino despacio hacia ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima __**- ¿Por qué estabas llorando? – **__Ese tono frio que tanto extrañaba pero ahora había algo diferente __**- ¿Te hizo algo el tonto de Inuyasha? –**__ eso era… había un toque de preocupación en su tono._

_**-No, yo solo…- **__sentía un nudo en la garganta, como decirle que por quien lloraba era él, agacho la cabeza para evitar su mirada, no lo vio aproximarse y menos cuando este acerco su mano al rostro de ella, haciéndola verlo directamente._

_La expresión que tenía le saco el aire de golpe, detrás de esa fría mirada había algo que la llamaba, algo que no había notado, de repente ya no veía a ese yokai tan distante, se presentaba ante ella con la emoción reflejada en sus ojos, su mente le recordaba que debía alejarse, ella estaba con el medio hermano, no podía hacerle esto._

_**-No me agrada-**__ dijo por fin sin soltarla, se notaba la confusión __**– No quisiera que fueras la mujer de Inuyasha – **_

_La azabache quedo anonadada ¿Es que acaso el sentía algo por ella? No, no podía ser cierto, tal vez simplemente era por otra cosa… __**- ¿Por qué soy humana? –**__ tenía que salir de esa de alguna forma._

_Frunció el ceño __**– No tiene nada que ver eso –**__ se le notaba molesto por lo dicho._

_**-Entonces porque no soy gran cosa –**__ no se la estaba poniendo fácil a ninguno de los dos, no tenía idea porque empezaba a soltar todo tipo de cosas para zafarse de todo eso._

_**-¿Qué no lo puedes entender mujer?-**__ noto que iba a protestar __**– ¡Cállate Kagome! –**__ acorto la distancia y la beso, esperando que ella lo rechazara._

_Estaba sorprendida, por una parte sentía que debía rechazarlo, pero por otra lo anhelaba, fue cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento y correspondió el beso, que suave y lleno de amor se fue volviendo más necesitado, fue cuando ambos reaccionaron, separándose lentamente, las palabras sobraban, las miradas dejaban todo dicho, solo había un problema…_

_Kagome estaba con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru era el medio hermano de este…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

.

Me vine a mi época para poner distancia, ordenar estos sentimientos que no puedo controlar, amo a Inuyasha, lo he hecho por mucho tiempo y no quiero herirlo de esta manera, pero también esta Sesshomaru que poco a poco se fue metiendo en mi corazón, me hace sentir cosas diferentes y cada vez me siento más atraída cuando me demuestra partes de él que no conocía… Estoy en un lio.

**-Ambos tan diferentes- **el frio empezaba a sentirse, se levantó del lugar frotando sus manos para darse calor, dando una última mirada al lugar **– No sé qué hacer – **Se adentró a su casa, a su cuarto y se quedó dormida con la imagen de ambos en la mente.

.

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí queda, tal vez haga uno con la versión de Sesshomaru y de Inuyasha, en fin todo depende de cómo respondan a esto. **

**Gracias a los que leen y más a los que dejan comentario xD **

**Hasta la próxima**

**.**

**¿Comentarios / sugerencias / Review?**

**Mizo Lucy**

.

.


	2. Inuyasha

_**Hola de nuevo**_

_**Bueno como dije he aquí la continuación, ya había terminado la versión de Sesshomaru que era la que seguía pero dije porque no hacerla de emoción y mejor dejamos que su hermanito tome su turno por ahora, así que la continuación será la siguiente…**_

**.**

**-Diálogos-**

"_Pensamientos"_

.

**.**

_**Versión Inuyasha**_

Todo se ha vuelto muy tranquilo desde que derrotamos a Naraku, a veces aldeanos vienen a pedirnos que exterminemos algún yokai que está dando problemas, pero como siempre no son un reto para mí.

Se ha hecho de noche, una hermosa Luna se ve en lo alto, me pregunto que estará haciendo mi amada Kagome, muero por ir en su búsqueda, pero no quiero presionarla demasiado, dejare que se tome el tiempo que necesita para platicar con su familia, pero algo dentro de mi tiene sus dudas por la realidad de ese regreso a su época.

Miroku es el que siempre me está hablando para distraerme y no caer en esa necesidad de verla y tenerla cerca, tiene razón cuando vuelva ella ya se quedara con nosotros… Conmigo para siempre, sonreí al recordar sus caras, sus sonrojos, el brillo lleno de vida de sus ojos, es cierto que al principio lo negaba y era terco, no quería que ella dejara todo lo que es por mí, ella tiene su vida en otra parte y yo no sería capaz de hacerle algo así, al menos que ella lo decidiera.

Fue cuando ese día llego…

.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era un día como otros, después de asearse un poco se disponía a ver si los demás, en especial Kagome, ya se habían levantado, en su camino se encontró a la anciana Kaede._

_**-Qué bueno que te encuentro Inuyasha- **__lo saludaba sonriente, lo cual se le hizo un poco extraño._

_Entrecerró los ojos __** ¿Qué pasa anciana?- **_

_**-Veras Inuyasha, todos andan en los cultivos, me preguntaba si… ¿podrías cortar algo de leña?- **__Se esperaba algo como eso._

_Lanzo un bufido __**– Tal vez después ahora voy a buscar a Kagome…- **__así podría escapar de esa tarea._

_**-Creo que tendrás que hacerlo de una vez, porque la señorita Kagome no está en la aldea- **__se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino._

_**-¡Como que no está! ¿A dónde fue?- **__pero vio que la sacerdotisa no se detenía, gruño frustrado si iba a querer respuestas iba a tener que hacer lo que la anciana le dijera, camino molesto tras de ella, sin notar la sonrisa que llevaba ella al salirse con la suya._

_._

_Después de pasarse la mañana cortando leña, que aunque pensó que sería fácil, resulto ser que era leña para toda la aldea, el sol estaba en lo alto y hacía mucho calor, termino cansado pero no lo demostró para él era una simple tarea, pero al ir a preguntarle a la anciana donde se encontraba Kagome esta se había hecho la desentendida diciendo que no sabía nada de ella y que ya debería estar de regreso._

_Bufo molesto, había vuelto a caer en el juego de la vieja, caminaba tranquilamente hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver la silueta de Kagome que salía corriendo del bosque "¿Qué estaría haciendo?", apresuro el paso hasta llegar frente a ella._

_**-¡Kagome al fin te encuentro!- **__la vio respirar y sonreír algo nerviosa __**-¿Dónde te habías metido?- **__Er cierto que ya no había tanto peligro pero aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella._

_**-Solo salí a caminar Inuyasha- **__continuo caminando, rehuyendo a su mirada, no pensaba encontrárselo ahí y el cierto parecido que tenía con el yokai no le ayudaban mucho en esos momentos._

_Le extraño un poco eso __**- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? – **__como no pensar que algo pasaba, si se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba, la tensión que vio al preguntarle. Una ráfaga de viento se desplazó entre ellos y el hanyo gruño lo que hizo que la azabache volteara a verlo __**Ese maldito de Sesshomaru… Cuando pensara largarse de la aldea – **__un comentario que no iba dirigido a nadie, pero que en ella causo efecto._

_**-No te está molestando en nada- **__a él eso le extraño __**– Vamos con los chicos, seguramente nos esperan para comer- **__se encamino, seguida por un incrédulo y pensativo Inuyasha._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

.

Después de aquel día, la notaba distraída y siempre sumergida en sus pensamientos, me preguntaba si era porque extrañaba a su familia o quizá no sabía cómo decirnos que ya no quería estar más en esta época, la decisión que tomara yo la respetaría.

Pero luego todo cambio, se le notaba diferente tal vez ya no tenía dudas con cualquier cosa que la hubiera estado atormentando en esos momentos, salía con Sango o con Shippo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ahora el extraño era Sesshomaru, se la pasaba dando vueltas por la aldea, de aquí para allá, esa tarde había escuchado a los aldeanos decir que lo vieron cerca del lugar donde siempre estamos, los aldeanos no estaban acostumbrados a eso, si se lo encontraban solo bajaban la mirada y pasaban lo más rápido posible de su lado, ese tipo sí que actuaba extraño.

.

_**Flash Back**_

_Esa tarde Kagome había regresado de recoger plantas medicinales con la anciana Kaede, había llegado cansada y se había quedado dormida, la miraba dormir tranquilamente y lo hizo sonreír, no podría dejar de admirarla, respiro suavemente y salió de ahí a pensar en sí debería arriesgarse y confesarle lo que sentía por ella, lo que deseaba, tan ensimismado estaba que no noto la presencia que se iba acercando._

_**-Inuyasha- **__una voz llena de frialdad le hizo voltear encontrándose con su medio hermano._

_Frunció el ceño - __**Sesshomaru… ¿Qué haces aquí? – **__el nombrado noto la molestia que le causaba su sola presencia y eso le divertía mas._

_Manteniendo su porte __**– No tengo porque darte explicaciones – **__manteniendo la vista clavada en él._

_Gruño pero enseguida sonrió lo cual extraño al ambarino __**– Tu supuesto odio a los humanos era una farsa… Ahora parece que vives en la aldea – **__se mofaba de él._

_Si quería molestarlo ya lo había hecho pero no se quedaría así, empezó a caminar __**– No es de tu incumbencia – **_

_Oh, claro que le encantaba picarlo __**– No será que el frio Sesshomaru sin sentimientos se ha enamorado de una humana – **_

_El comentario lo hizo detenerse y mirarlo de reojo __**– No digas estupideces.**_

_**-Es cierto, lo son… ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien sin emociones como tú?- **__mirándolo con autosuficiencia._

_**-Al menos espero que no sea alguien como tu… Solo por parecerme a un cadáver- **__contesto sin inmutarse._

_El comentario le dio directo __**– que demonios dices… - **__cerrando las manos en puño __**– Yo no veo a Kagome así-**_

_**-¿Estás seguro?-**__ el ambarino tenía la mirada fija en él, su mirada no era la misma, tenía algo que en ese momento no descubrió._

_No supo si fue duda o qué, pero no contesto al momento que debería __**-Claro que si-**__ lo que hizo arrepentirse, cuando vio una sonrisa llena de arrogancia plasmada en su rostro, que no duro más que segundos, lo vio seguir caminando y perderse de nuevo en el bosque, se recrimino por haber hecho eso en un momento importante para él __**–Maldito Sesshomaru – **__estaba molesto pero también confundido con esa actitud suya… De alguna manera lo molesto, porque se mostró a la defensiva de repente… ¿Seria que el ya tuviera a alguien? Con solo pensarlo su mente lo descartaba rápidamente, esos temas eran tonterías, sería mejor olvidarlo y así se alejó en dirección contraria. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

.

Esa noche medite lo que me dijo Sesshomaru, tal vez Kagome es la reencarnación de Kikyo, el parecido es notorio, pero cada una es diferente, el amor que tengo por Kikyo es el primero que sintió mi corazón, es el recuerdo más valioso que tengo y siendo sincero conmigo mismo no lo quiero perder, con Kagome es diferente, ella es todo lo contrario, es alegre y llena de vida todo a su alrededor, hace que mi corazón se agite cada vez que me mira, él tiene razón, en alguna parte de mi cabeza siempre la veré en ella.

Ya no hay más que pensar, esa conversación que estaba en el olvido, me había hecho tomar la decisión de decirle mis sentimientos, ese día lo tenía planeado, todos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, son grandes amigos, me apoyaron en todo momento y siempre estuvieron en las buenas y en las malas, así que agarre valor y dimos inicio con el plan, fue uno de los mejores días que tuve y esperaba tener desde ese momento.

.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ese día nos levantamos aún más temprano, tratando de no despertar a la azabache que dormía plácidamente, todos ya tenían su lugar y momento, simplemente dejaríamos que pensara que habíamos salido, después Kirara iría por ella y ahí seria mi turno para entrar en escena, lo que hacía que mi estómago sintiera todo el peso de mis nervios, _

_Fue entonces cuando ya todos reunidos, llego el momento de Kirara y salió en busca de Kagome._

_El monje puso una mano en su hombro __**– Tranquilo Inuyasha la señorita Kagome te va a decir que si – **__trataba de animarlo._

_En eso se escuchó la risa de Rin y Shippo __**– Ese no es el problema Miroku – **__voltearon interrogando al pequeño con la mirada __**– El problema es si el tonto de Inuyasha se lo puede decir –**__ termino riendo y haciendo reír a los demás._

_**-Que estás diciendo enano… Se lo voy a decir- **__todos estuvieron a punto de creérsela hasta que el temblor en sus piernas se hizo notorio._

_**-Se nota que será fácil- **__reía Sango cuando noto a Kirara a lo lejos __**– Ya está aquí, tu puedes Inuyasha- **__lo animo yendo junto al monje._

_**-¿Qué sucede aquí?-**__ Nadie decía nada todos volteaban a ver al hanyo __**- ¿Inuyasha?**_

_Al nombrarlo se tensó, respiro hondo antes de acercarse con cuidado ya que el temblor de las piernas no lo dejaba caminar __**– Kagome yo…- **_

_**-Vamos Inuyasha solo tienes que decirlo-**__ Se escuchó desde atrás, era Shippo con cara divertida, su predicción había sido buena y Rin a su lado se cubría la boca con las manos para no dejar escapar la risa._

_**-¡Ah Cállate enano!-**__ le costaba decirlo, no sabría cómo iba a resultar, pero tenía que arriesgarse __**– Kagome yo quería… quiero pedirte algo –**__ tomo sus manos entre las suyas y fue en ese momento que noto como su sonrojo aumentaba, la vio asentir para que prosiguiera con lo que iba a decir __**– Yo te amo Kagome y quisiera que te quedaras aquí conmigo – **_

_Noto como quedaba en shock, su cara de sorpresa seguramente no lo esperaba y más viniendo de él, observo como poco a poco sus ojos se llenaban de agua, pensó que había hecho mal pero fue entonces cuando solo sintió como se lanzaba a abrazarlo __**– Creí que nunca lo dirías –**__ no pude aguantarme fue la respuesta que yo quería no hice más que envolverla en mis brazos, todo mi entorno lo había olvido hasta que todos gritaron y empezaron a aplaudir, volteamos a verlos y sonreímos, lo que no esperaba es que en ese momento Sesshomaru estaba ahí, no entendía por qué… Quizá Rin le dijo algo porque era el que menos quería ver en estos momentos, voltee a ver a Kagome que estaba acompañada de Sango, algo cambio en su mirada, pero así como rápido apareció se esfumo de la misma manera._

_**-¡Ah celebrar!-**__ Gritaron todos juntos, hoy nos divertiremos, ya que es un día que hay que celebrar y ahora podremos ser felices._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**.**_

Nunca me había divertido tanto, sin preocupaciones, con nuestros amigos felices por nosotros y con la mujer que amo a mi lado, todo estaba muy bien, a veces Rin llegaba y se la pasaba con Kagome, me molesta un poco que el tonto de Sesshomaru la acostumbre a su presencia y de repente desaparezca, pero bueno que esperaba de ese yokai.

Había momentos en donde Kagome parece distraída o pensativa, me pregunto qué le pasara, quisiera preguntarle pero no sé si meterme en eso sea buena idea, si tiene problemas con algo espero que confié y se apoye en mí, que estoy dispuesto a todo por ella.

Últimamente le gustaba pasear por la aldea y sus alrededores, yo a veces la acompañaban y a veces no podía, ese día en especial sentía que debía acompañarla, algo en mi pecho me molestaba, aunque ella me convenció de irme, hice todo lo posible por regresar pronto.

.

_**Flash Back**_

_Cuando terminamos de matar a unos demonios que hacían destrozos en una aldea, la presión de mi pecho no se iba, siendo algo tan fácil se había complicado porque los monstruos eran muy escurridizos, le dije a Miroku que me adelantaría porque necesitaba hacer algo, él se extrañó pero supongo que pensó que tenía algo que ver con Kagome así que no dijo nada._

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude, ya estando cerca de donde se encontraba la aldea, pude percibir una serpiente __**– Kikyo – **__seria por ella que me sentía así, mi cuerpo reacciono como antes y apresure el paso hasta dar con ella._

_Sin quererlo sentí una emoción que me llenaba todo el cuerpo, me pare en seco, ahí estaba de pie, dándome la espalda, mi corazón estaba acelerado, no sabía si por poder verla después de tanto o fue por la carrera, ella poco a poco fue volteando para mirarme directamente._

_**-Inuyasha- **__su mirada, su voz llamándome, como había extrañado todo eso._

_Me acerque cauteloso __**- ¿En verdad eres tu Kikyo? – **__quería quitarme esa duda, desde el momento en que Naraku murió, ella no volvió a parecer y él había mencionado su muerte._

_Ella sonrió como las primeras veces que hablamos, como si nada hubiera pasado __**– Mi querido Inuyasha, claro que soy yo- **_

_Me apresure y la abrace sin pensar en nada mas __**– Creí que habías dejado ya este mundo – **__sentí un nudo en mi garganta._

_Sentí sus brazos rodeándome __**– ¿Ahora cumplirás tu promesa?… ¿Estaremos siempre juntos? – **__en ese momento recordé aquella vez que se lo había prometido, en ese entonces no importaba pero ahora, estaba con la azabache, al notar que él no decía nada se separó viéndolo fijamente __**– Es por esa chiquilla – **__bajo la mirada._

_Se fue alejando de él, dejándolo en el mismo lugar __**– ¿Cómo puedes fijarte en ella? Es la mujer de tu medio hermano – **__eso le sorprendió._

_Se movió tan rápido para voltearla tomándola de los hombros __**- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Kagome no es nada de él – **__se notaba la molestia por la mención de aquello, como se le ocurría decir semejantes cosas, Kagome era de él, ellos estaban juntos._

_**-¿No lo es?- **__usando un tono inocente __**– Yo pensé que sí, hace un momento los vi juntos – **_

_Aplico más fuerza en su agarre __**– Porque… ¿Por qué mientes Kikyo? – **__Tenía que acabar con esto, no le creía nada __**– Ya no puedo seguir con esto… Yo amo a Kagome – **__esperaba que con eso, ella se arrepintiera de lo que acaba de decir._

_**-La amas porque me ves en ella – **__sin apartarle la vista __**– Pero es verdad… Lo pude ver en la mirada de ambos, ellos se aman y tu no puedes hacer nada Inuyasha… - **__lo escucho gruñir y soltarla toscamente __**– Si no lo quieres creer está bien, pero ella ya no te ama – **__noto la mirada afilada y las manos en puños, simplemente salió de ahí en busca de esa rencarnación suya, sonrió con malicia __**– Llénate de odio Inuyasha y así entonces te llevare conmigo – **__murmuro antes de que las serpientes cazadoras la envolvieran elevándola y llevándosela del lugar._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

.

Después de aquello la encontré en la aldea, me saludo como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado pero aun así se notaba diferente, seria verdad lo que me dijo Kikyo o solo lo decía por despecho, cuando me acerque a ella pude notar el aroma de Sesshomaru, una furia me lleno y mi corazón se contrajo, era verdad entonces, como no lo había notado antes.

Ahora que vuelvo a recordar todo, siento una rabia, me han estado engañando todo este tiempo, me pregunto desde cuando se ven a mis espaldas, pero ni crean que los dejare estar tranquilos **– Ella es mía, siempre será mía…- **susurraba cegado por los celos y la rabia del momento.

.

.

_**Bueno ya se, ya se… Al fin subo algo jaja pero bueno tenía muchas cosas que hacer (fue la boda de mi sobrino y ya sabrán todos estábamos corriendo por todos lados), hasta aquí queda este capítulo y como ya sabrán la próxima será de Sesshomaru, hasta yo misma me emociono xD me pregunto que pasara… ¿Con quién se quedara Kagome? ¿Qué es lo que piensa Sesshomaru? ¿Inuyasha se llenara de odio?... cha cha chaaan tantas preguntas sin responder. **_

_**Gracias por pasar a leer y seguir esta historia… Claro que se lleva mi mayor reconocimiento a los que dejan comentario xD (¿?) realmente si son los que hacen posible que siga escribiendo con ánimo.**_

_**Estrellataisho: **__Ah alguno de los dos le tocara sufrir pero bueno realmente quien sabe, espero que te guste este capítulo._

_**Aiko: **__Si el anterior estaba así de ardiente, ya con la versión Inu se va a abrir paso para la esperada versión de Sessho, espero que sea de tu agrado jejeje saludos._

_**Nuriagomez: **__Gracias y como lo pidieron aquí está la parte de Inuyasha espero me digas que te pareció._

_**Rainy moon: **__Pues si, por mayoría de votos aquí le seguimos._

_**Azucenas45: **__Espero tu opinión sobre esta continuación._

_**Sesshomarusama: **__Si me pregunto si podrá evitar todo o no podrá hacer nada, pero ya lo veremos más adelante, también quien sabe cómo seguirá esto, ya lo veras en esta parte._

_**Bermone: **__¿Verdad? Es como Oh God que pasara ¿Seguirá todo como esta? ¿Qué pensaran ellos dos? ¿En que terminara todo? Jajaja pero bueno mientras tanto aquí esta lo que pasaba por la mente de Inuyasha._

_**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**_

_**.**_

_**¿Comentarios / sugerencias / Review?**_

_**Mizo Lucy**_

_._

_._


End file.
